


Dino Gear

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor loves her dork Kara, Love, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, dino gear, the dino sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Lena had a shitty day and it's Kara's mission to make her feel better.OrKara shows up using a dino gear and her dino sweater and Lena can't take how cute she is.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 358





	Dino Gear

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes and let me know so I can fix them!  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea, so we can talk!

That day turned out to be one of the worst days in Lena Luthor’s life. And she had a lot of days where people tried to kill her, including her mother and her bother, she was kidnapped more times than she was comfortable with and she did pretty much looked like a walking target to whatever shit the universe decided to throw her away, but, pushing all of that to the side, that was one of the worst days in her life.

She woke up late, which was a first in her life, after staying awake until very very late talking with Kara over texts. Her friend seemed bored and with insomnia and kept texting her the most random things for hours, going from asking her silly questions like her favorite color to sending pics of animals she found cute. And, for a reason she would like not to address at the moment, Lena had stayed up with her until her friend finally fell asleep – or at least until she took more than five minutes to text her again. So when her alarm went off at 6 am like usual, she didn’t hear it.

Jess saw her basically running to her office two hours after she was supposed to be there, but she was graceful enough not to mention it while informing Lena of all the things she had pushed on her schedule. Because of her delay, Lena had even more meetings to attend in the afternoon and she had a board meeting and so many meetings that, by the time she exited the last one, she had lost count of which one that was.

She also hadn’t eaten anything all day. Literally. She was late for work so she had to skip breakfast, she was in a meeting during lunch and another meeting after that. Lena spent all afternoon talking with stubborn, blockhead, white male, and by the time she realized she still had to put some solid food on her body, it was already too late to ask Jess to grab her something.

To top all of that - because what more did she needed really? – she had to stay until late at her office, trying to finish some reports and working on some things she had promised Winn she would take a look at. Not to mention that, in her rush to make everything on time, she didn’t have time to talk with Kara all day, even if she saw that her best friend had texted her more than once throughout the day. By the time she called her driver, Lena’s head was feeling twice it’s size.

She wanted nothing more than take her uncomfortable clothes off and go to bed. She had a terrible migraine, her body was tired and honestly, her bed was just too inviting at the moment.

Lena had managed to take a quick shower and put her old National City University hoodie and was on her way to pour some wine to herself when there was a knock on the door. Her heart jumped against her chest at the sudden loud sound in her quiet apartment, but the panic quickly soothes when her brain started to work. There was only one person that would be allowed to go up by security without her being informed before.

What exactly Kara was doing on her door at 00:14 am was beyond her, but Lena knew it was better to ask her than keep asking herself instead. She sighed, putting down the wine bottle, and started making her way to the door. Lena loved her friend, she really did, but she wasn’t in the mood to entertain her that night. Her head hurt and she was tired, and it wasn’t even Wednesday yet.

She took a deep breath before opening the door, ready to break Kara’s excited little heart, but then she had to stop short on her tracks when she took in whatever her friend was wearing.

Her hand instantly flew to her mouth to hide her laugh behind her palm, but it was already too late by the look on Kara’s face.

“Special delivery for miss Luthor!” Kara exclaimed in her most cheerful tone, raising her hand that was holding a plastic bag to show her that she had, indeed, something with her.

Lena shook her head, her hand dropping back to the door handle, her smile almost too big to be comfortable. “Please, tell me this isn’t happening right now.” She said with a scoff.

Kara raised one eyebrow at her, but her smiley face was just too happy for it to stay like that for too long. “You like my dino gear, don’t you?” Her eyes moved up, clearly trying to look at the said clothing item, before coming back to stare at Lena with that bright glint on the blue orbs.

Lena looked at her friend from head to toe, still smiling, and quirked her eyebrows to what she saw. Kara’s bottom half was rather normal, just some old sneakers and a maybe too large grey hoodie pants with CatCo symbol on it, but her top half was something entirely different. She was using what had to be the ugliest sweater Lena had ever seen. It was a dark shade of blue, with a large green and yellow dinosaur on it, and it would have to be an atrocity if she wasn’t looking so cute while wearing it. And, in her head, Kara was wearing a black cap with a green dinosaur being mounted by a green smiley alien, full with stars and planets around them and a fluffy colored woolen ball on top. In the bottom, the phrase “Give me some space” was written in white and red, making everything even better.

Kara looked ridiculous, but, oh so cute. Especially with that easy smile of her and her face full of freckles around her nose that Lena could see thanks to the fact that her friend wasn’t wearing any makeup.

“I heard you had a rough day.” Kara offered as an explanation, raising the bag again. “I thought I would show up to make you smile a little bit.” She wiggled her eyebrows and her cap moved along with it. “With kale to help me out.”

Lena couldn’t hold back anymore, she laughed openly now. “Jesus, Kara, you’re the best, I love you.” She shook her head again.

They hadn’t said it before, not even in a friendly way. They had said how much the other meant for each other, how much they cared, how far they would go for each other, but, for some reason, it felt different at that time. Lena could hear in her own voice how blunt out honest she was when she spilled the words without thinking. She didn’t sound like a thankful friend, no. She sounded like an in love fool, like her heart had just spit out of her mouth.

And apparently, Kara had also realized it because all laugh and smile left her beautiful face when she stared back at Lena in shock. So Lena also stopped laughing, because her friend was not amused anymore, and her heart started beating fast inside her chest, begging her to find a way to get out of the mess she dug herself and not ruin things for them because having Kara as her friend was better than not having Kara at all.

“I, uh-“ Lena cleared her throat twice before she was able to speak again. “What’s in the bag?” She clung visibly to her stupid question and clear attempt to find another thing to talk about.

But Kara wasn’t having it. “What did you just said?”

“What?” Not the best time to play dumb, Lena realized too late. Not the best way to get her out of that mess.

“You-“ Kara pointed at her with a shaking finger and wide eyes. “You said you- You said- You just...” Ok, so clearly she wasn’t the only one who had no idea what to say. “You said you love me,” Kara whispered the words almost in reverence.

Lena wanted to play dumb again, at least she would be able to buy her some time before having to answer the tough questions, but she doubted that saying ‘No, I didn’t’ was going to sound any better than whatever crap she could come up with. Her brain was way too tired for that conversation to be happening.

So she went all the way around. “Yes, I did.” Lena crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to embrace herself for the impact.

“Wow,” Kara whispered in awe while nodding along with it. “That’s some big news.”

“Kara, look, I’m sorry. I haven’t slept very well and I also didn’t eat anything all day, and I want to go to bed, so...” It was the lamest excuse she ever gave anyone, but she couldn’t think straight when Kara was staring at her like that. It made her inside all mushy and warm, and it made her nervous.

“I love you too.”

“What?”

“I love you too, Lena,” Kara repeated, her growing smile getting bigger and bigger by the second. “As like more than friends kind of love you.”

“You do?” Lena never felt more nervous or hopefull in her entire life before and it showed on how low her voice became suddenly, the words barely audible for any human.

But Kara smiled at her again and, with a wink, said: “Well, I did use this thing in public, didn’t I?”

The CEO chuckled and shook her head. “To be fair, I think you would use it regardless.”

“That’s not the point here.” They shared a light moment where they both giggled like school girls about to kiss their crush, but suddenly Kara became very serious and she looked even more nervous than before.

“What?” It was ringing way too many bells inside her head and Lena didn’t like it.

Kara’s eyes suddenly filled with tears and she looked down at her dirty sneakers so she wouldn’t have to see Lena’s reaction to what she was about to say. “I- Lena, I can’t do this, not without telling you the whole truth, it’s not fair with you and...”

“Kara.” Lena interrupted her gently. She hesitated only for a second before she reached out to grab Kara’s hand that wasn’t grasping the bag. The brunette coaxed her to come forward, but the blonde only followed her once she looked around and realized she was still literally standing in the hallway. “I think I know what...”

“I’m Supergirl.” Kara blurted out suddenly. She was still looking down, but after her outburst, she looked up to meet the emerald eyes that made her feel so many things. Lena had raised her eyebrows, but she didn’t let go of her hand, so she took it as a good sign. “I’m Supergirl and I love you, Lena.” She stated, straightening her posture and stuffing her chest to give the impression that she was more confident than she was.

Lena’s eyes softened and she took a step back than another one, until she finally raised her other hand to push a stray of hair behind her ear, the touch almost making Kara combust in place. “I knew the first part, just for the record.” She claimed with a little amusement. “Quite hard to miss it. The rest is kind of surprising, not going to lie.”

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Kara, I don’t want you to take it the wrong way, honestly.” Lena paused and bit her bottom lip. For a second, the hero thought she was about to be rejected, but then she saw the corners of Lena’s mouth trembling slightly as she fought a smile. “But it’s really hard to take you seriously when you’re wearing this hat and this sweater.”

Kara nodded and pretended to think for a second. “I can compromise with the hat, but I really like this sweater.”

Lena chuckled softly. “I think you look quite cute with it.” She raised both hands, using one to remove Kara’s Alien-Mounting-A-Dinosaur gear and the other one to brush the blonde curls away from her face. Her heart swells with love when Kara closed her eyes and leaned to her touch. “I will never say it again, so you better save this in your memory, but I did enjoy the dino gear too. It made me smile.”

“That’s all I want,” Kara confessed as she leaned for their first kiss.

A week later, after Kara convinced Lena to a late walk through her block, people would see Lena using the dino gear while trying to convince Kara that she wasn’t cold enough to use the damn sweater.


End file.
